Transformers Prime: Terra
by melishade4ever
Summary: After all the pain she has been through, Terra decides to move to Jasper, Nevada to start a new life. But what if she gets thrown into a war she doesn't want to be apart of? A war that might reveal her abilities.
1. Prologue

Terra looked outside the window of the car as she drove through the desert. She wore a navy blue shirt and shorts with blue shoes and gloves. A woman sat in the driver's seat with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail. She wore a blue shirt and black jeans with black sneakers.

It has been a couple of months after the last time she saw Beastboy. It brought back memories she had with the Teen Titans. All the good, and all the bad. Everything Beastboy told her as he tried to bring her back on the team, she had to lie and say the opposite.

She just couldn't take the fact that she betrayed them, she lied to them, and so the only thing that came to mind was leave.

"_Things change Beastboy" _She remembered telling him, _"The girl you knew is just a memory."_

She sighed. She kind of wished she had the opportunity to say goodbye.

"You doing okay?" the lady asked.

"I'm doing fine." Terra lied.

She shook her head. "I know when you're lying."

"You don't have to have to tell me that Jamie." Terra sneered.

"I was just trying to be considerate." Jamie said.

Terra rolled her eyes. After Terra somehow came back to life, Jamie was the one who found her and took her in. They had fights and disagreements from time to time, but they got along pretty well.

"Look," Jamie began, "I know that things were rough for you in the past, but don't worry. Once we move in, it's a new life. For both of us."

Terra told everything to Jamie about her past, but Terra barely knows anything about her, which she finds rather odd.

Terra looked at a sign that said "Jasper, Nevada."

"Jasper?" Terra questioned.

"Oh come on!" Jamie began, "The place is completely remote. No one ever comes here. Can you please try to find a positive side to this?"

Terra grumbled. She looked outside and saw the town was completely dull. She then saw a green monster truck speed by with a girl that had black and pink hair.

Terra smirked. "Nothing ever happens here?"

"Well," Jamie began, "I heard there was some illegal street racing."

"Nice job." Terra cheered sarcastically.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so isolated and try to make new friends okay." Jamie told her.

"But I miss my old friends." Terra mumbled.

Jamie looked at her with sad eyes and sighed. "I know it hurts, but just trust me on this okay?"

Jamie parked the car in front of the new house and took out the keys. They both exited the car and looked at the house.

"Don't worry." Jamie reassured, "Think of it as…a new adventure."

Terra looked to her left and saw a teenager drive into his garage on his motorcycle. The boy walked out of the garage and took off his helmet. The teen had black hair and blue-gray eyes. He looked over at Terra.

"Are you the new neighbors?" he asked.

Jamie smirked. "Well go talk to him." She told her before she pushed Terra towards him.

Terra glared at her before she walked over to him. "Yeah, just got here."

"Well, welcome to Jasper, the crappiest place on earth." He said.

Terra giggled at that. "I'm Terra."

"Jack Darby," the teen greeted, "Since your new here, I can offer you the grand tour of Jasper."

Terra smiled. "I'd like that."

Jack smiled. "We can do it tomorrow. I'm kind of busy right now."

Terra nodded her head before she walked off. Jamie smirked. "You've only been here for a couple of seconds and someone just got a date."

Terra growled. "It's not a date."

Jack put his helmet on the table in the garage.

"So who's the girl?" his motorcycle asked as it came to life by itself.

"She's new," Jack answered, "she calls herself Terra."  
"So did someone make a lady friend?" his motorcycle teased.

"I just met her!" Jack yelled.

**Me: I know. It's not what you expected. But do not worry, I will put another Teen Titans crossover that will relate to the actual team. Jamie is the only one that belongs to me and please comment.**


	2. Chapter 1

Terra yawned as she woke op the next morning. She looked outside her window and saw the sun shining through.

'Alright,' Terra thought, 'This is a new life. A fresh, clean start and I can't louse it up.'

"Terra!" Jamie called from the living room, "Hurry up! You're going to be late for your date!"

"It's not a date!" Terra retorted.

She groaned as she got up from the bed and changed her clothes. She walked into the living room and saw Jamie's face in a newspaper.

Terra walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster.

"You can take both of them." Jamie said, "I already ate.

Terra grabbed the other piece of toast and leaned against the sink. She calmly ate the toast and when done, wiped her hands and face of the crumbs.

As Terra walked towards the door, Jamie called out to her.

"Come back safe and sound."

Terra smiled. "I will."

"And here," Jamie tossed Terra a helmet, "Safety first."

"Okay." Terra smiled.

She walked out of the house and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Jack leaned against the table in the garage as he waited for Terra to come. He was thinking about the conversation he had with Arcee.

**Flashback**

"_It's not a date!" Jack retorted._

"_I know." Arcee said in her vehicle mode, "I'm just teasing. Just…watch out for that girl."_

"_Jack looked at his motorcycle in confusion. "What are you talking about?"_

"_When she came in," Arcee began, "there was a strange energy signature she was giving off."_

"_Signature?" Jack questioned._

"_Yeah…just keep a close eye on her." Arcee warned._

**End of Flashback**

"Strange signature, huh?" Jack pondered aloud.

"Hi, Jack." A voice greeted.

Jack turned around to see Terra standing in the garage.

"Hey, Terra," Jack greeted, "Ready to go?"

"Yep." Terra answered.

The both sat on the motorcycle, Jack in the front and Terra in the back, and they put on their helmets.

* * *

Jamie watched from the window as Jack and Terra drove off. She just prayed that Terra would be safe.

* * *

"And to our right we have the KO Drive-in: Where every patty's a Knockout.'" Jack informed as they drove near the KO Drive-in.

"Sounds pretty cheesy." Terra remarked.

"I work there." Jack grumbled.

"I feel so sorry for you." Terra said.

"It's okay. As long as it helps my mom, then I'm fine with it." Jack smiled.

"What about your dad?" Terra aksed.

"My dad left my mom and me. Barely remember what he looks like." Jack answered.

"Jack, I'm-"

"It's okay," Jack interrupted, "So where did you used to live?"

"Jump City." Terra answered.

"Jump City," Jack pondered aloud, "Isn't that the place where those super heroes live?"

"Yeah," Terra mumbled, remembering how she betrayed the Teen Titans.

Jack noticed this and had an idea. He drove into the desert and stopped at a stop sign.

"Terra." Jack said.

Terra came from her thoughts and looked around. "How did we get out here?"

Jack just smirked. "Just hold on."

The wheels on the motorcycle came to life as Jack sped down the road.

Terra clutched onto Jack for dear life for a while until she got used to it and yelled "Whoo-hoo!

**Later**

Jack and Terra were laughing as they arrived at Jack's house. They both got off the motorcycle and took of their helmets.

"That was awesome!" Terra exclaimed, "I haven't had that much fun since…"

"It's okay," Jack told her, "You don't have to tell me."

There was a long pause before Terra spoke up. "So where did you get your motorcycle."

"It's used," Jack answered, "Had to get a ton of repairs."

"Well, it must have taken a lot of repairs for it to drive that fast." Terra remarked, "Well, I got to go. I'll see you at school?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah."

Terra waved goodbye as she walked over to her house.

Jack sighed as he put his helmet on the table.

"Super heroes?" his motorcycle questioned.

"I've heard rumors about why Jump City's so famous," Jack explained, "But I don't really pay attention. I'll just ask Miko."

* * *

Terra smiled as she walked inside the house. She turned to see Jamie sitting in a chair while typing on a laptop.

Terra put the helmet next to Jamie and walked to her room.

Jamie looked up from her laptop and saw the helmet. She smirked. "If only they kissed."

**Me: Jamie you dirty dog! And I kind of expected this chapter to be longer when I wrote it. But it isn't, sorry. Jamie is the only one that belongs to me and please comment.**


End file.
